The Dream
by SWACwriter1228
Summary: Betty talking in her sleep isn't bad, until someone like Hilda hears her. A One-Shot for now, but tell me if you want me to make another chapter. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**BETTY'S DREAM**

"**You know, what they say about you, it's not true. You're beautiful, Betty." Daniel said. Betty beamed. **

"**Thanks so much, Daniel." Betty said. "I know I can count on you to make me happy." **

"**And I can count on you." Daniel responded, and stepped closer. **

"**Daniel?" she said nervously. **

"**I want to be with you forever Betty." Daniel captured her lips. "Forever." **

"**Me too, Daniel. I love you." Betty admitted with a blush. **

"**I love you too, Betty." Daniel said. He smiled then kissed her again. His lips trailed kisses down her neck, and he started to unbutton her blouse. **

"**Daniel, we're at MODE!" Betty said, alarmed that someone would see them. **

"**All I know as I'm with you, Betty. And that's all I need to know." Daniel said. Betty stopped him. **

"**Right now, I just want to kiss you, Daniel." Betty admitted again with a blush. **

"**I can do that." Daniel whispered in her ear. Then he captured her lips once more. **

**A LA CASA DE SUAREZ**

Betty tossed and turned in her bed, dreaming. Hilda went into Betty's room and was smiling ear to ear, once she found that Betty talked in her sleep.

"Me too Daniel….I love you." Betty murmured, "Right now, I just want to kiss you Daniel."

Hilda tried not to giggle. She waited until Betty stopped talking, and yelled at the top of her lungs.

"HILDA!" Betty got up, startled. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just wanted you to wake up." Hilda said.

"Why?" Betty asked. "I don't have to start getting ready for work for another half hour."

"Well, Papi already made breakfast, and you were talking in your sleep, so I didn't want you to say anything that you would regret." Hilda said. There was a glint in her eye that Betty had never seen before. _Hilda knows something. _Betty thought.

"What did I say? What did you hear?" Betty demanded. Her red face gave away all Hilda needed to know.

"Even if I didn't hear what you said, I'd know by your face that it was something embarrassing. But I do know what you said." Hilda smiled mischievously.

"Hilda!" Betty yelled. "What – did – I – say?"

"That you loved Daniel and you want to kiss him." Hilda said, and couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Ha, I knew you were in love with him!"

"Hilda, quieter!" Betty whispered, embarrassed.

"Fine," Hilda whispered, "but what are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean?" Betty whispered back.

"About Daniel!" Hilda raised her voice once again.

"Nothing." Betty murmured in the same volume that she had sleep-talked.

"Nothing? Are you kidding me?" Hilda asked. "You should ask him."

"Ask him?" Betty asked.

"Yes, ask him on a date!" Hilda yelled at the top of her lungs. Betty was sure the whole neighborhood heard Hilda's big mouth.

"I have to get ready Hilda, let me get dressed now, ok?" Betty said sternly.

"Fine, but you're no fun!" Hilda said, and she walked down the stairs. As soon as Betty didn't hear any footsteps anymore, she sighed, closing the door of her bedroom.

_What should I do about it? _Betty thought. _It's not like he really felt that way about me in real life. It's just my subconscious giving me false hope. _

She got all ready for work, and headed down the stairs.

"So, mija, who is this that you're going to ask on a date?" Ignacio asked.

"I'm not going to ask anyone on a date, Papi." Betty said.

"It's Daniel!" Hilda exclaimed.

"Ah, I like that man. He's so caring and sweet to Betty." Ignacio said to Hilda.

Ignacio turned to Betty. "You should give it a shot, mija. You never know what might happen until you put your heart on the line."

"But how do I know if –"

"That's the thing, mija, you never know. He might say yes, he might say no. But you've got to tell him." Said Ignacio.

"I'll try, Papi." Betty replied.

"Good, mija," said Ignacio, "I like having him over here, and the more, the better." Ignacio wiggled his eyebrows.

"Papi!" she protested, and then she hugged him.

"Bye Papi." Betty said, "Bye Hilda."

"You can do it, girl!" Hilda cheered.

"Thanks, Hilda." Said Betty, then she closed the door and walked down the sidewalk.

Ignacio and Hilda watched the door close.

"She better ask him." Hilda said impatiently.

"Just give her some time, she'll do it." Ignacio assured her.

"She better, or I will ask for her." Hilda said. "And you wouldn't believe how I found out that she was in love with him."

"How?"

"She was dreaming, and it turns out that she talks in her sleep. She said, and I quote, 'Me too Daniel….I love now, I just want to kiss you Daniel.' It was hilarious!" Hilda explained, laughing.

They both laughed. Then Ignacio stopped.

"Wait, why were you even in her room?" Ignacio asked Hilda.

"Uh, well, about that –"

"Don't worry about it. You might have just made Betty's life a lot better." Ignacio said.

"Or a lot worse." Hilda said.

"Worse? Have you even looked at Daniel when he's over here?" Ignacio asked. "He lights up like a Christmas tree when Betty smiles or asks him a question. It's so obvious that he loves her."

"If you say so." Hilda said, and then went into the kitchen.

**AT MODE **

Betty walked out of the elevator and sat down at her desk. _All I have to do is think about work. Then I won't think about the dream, or about him. _She thought.

It was easier thought than done.

She looked up for a split second, and their eyes met. _Work, Betty, concentrate! _That was impossible now that she couldn't stop thinking about his eyes, and his smile.

She looked on her computer on IM.

_DanielM48 – Betty, are you ok? You don't look like yourself. _

_BettySuarez4- What do you mean? _

_DanielM48 – You look . . . .I don't know . . . . nervous, I guess? _

_BettySuarez4 – I would rather not talk about it. _

_DanielM48 – Well, too bad, because you are going to talk about it. I'm coming over there to find out what's wrong with my Betty. _

Betty couldn't stop staring at the screen. _My Betty? _

_I can't believe I put __**my **__Betty. I am so stupid! Now she'll know for sure that I like her. _Daniel thought, and walked to Betty's desk.

"Ok, I'm taking you to lunch, and I'm going to find out what's bothering you." His hand found its way to her shoulder, and her heart sped up. All she could do was nod until –

"Wait, isn't it breakfast now?" Betty asked. Her stomach grumbled, reminding her that she totally forgot to eat.

"Yes, but I'm the boss, and I am telling my assistant that we are going out for lun- uh, breakfast." Daniel told her. She smiled, and they both went outside. Then they hopped into his town car.

"To IHOP, Gary." Daniel told his chauffeur.

_How did Daniel know that it's my favorite place to eat? _

As soon as their eyes met, the question was forgotten.

**AT IHOP**

They got to IHOP, and went inside.

They were seated in a booth by a waitress, and then she left. Betty and Daniel sat next to each other.

"So Betty…." Daniel started. Betty tensed up. "What's with you? Why are you so nervous?"

"Well, I –"

"Wait, wait, let me guess," he said jokingly, "you had a dream about me!" He laughed until he realized she wasn't laughing with him. Her face turned red.

Shock showed on his face. Betty frowned.

"Is that really what happened?" Daniel asked. Betty nodded.

"Oh." He said slowly, and then a smile grew on his face. "What _kind_ of dream was it?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Daniel. It wasn't like that." Betty said, blushing.

"So what was it like?" Daniel asked.

"Well, you told me I was beautiful, and then you told me you wanted to be with me forever, and we kissed, and you started to . . . ." she lowered her voice, "unbutton my blouse. But I told you I just wanted to, um, kiss you, that's all."

"That's all, huh?" Daniel asked. "Well, that's boring. There's much more that I want to do with you then that." Daniel winked.

"Daniel!" Betty exclaimed, embarrassed. Daniel wrapped his arm around her waist.

"There's nothing to be nervous about, Betty. I'm in love with you too." He breathed in her ear, making her feel all tingly.

"You're not joking?" she asked.

"Nope." Daniel said, and kissed her.

"Thank Goodness!" Betty exclaimed. Daniel couldn't help but chuckle.

Then her phone rang.

"Hilda?" Betty asked.

"Betty, did you ask him on a date yet?" Betty blushed as she realized it was still on speaker phone. Daniel grinned.

"I'll tell you everything later." Betty promised.

"What, Betty, you're no fun- " Betty hung up before she could say anything else. Betty smiled and looked back at Daniel.

The waitress came back, took their orders, and then she went on to the next table.

"How does Hilda know about your dream?" Daniel asked.

"Well, apparently, I talk in my sleep." Betty said.

Daniel raised his eyebrows. "Well, then I'll be sure to make you really tired."

"Daniel!"

"I'm kidding, for now, anyway." Daniel said.

She smiled, and then she laid her head on his shoulder. Daniel pulled her in closer.

"I want to be with you forever." Betty whispered to him.

"Me too, Betty." Daniel whispered back, "Forever."


	2. Chapter 2

**ON THE WAY TO A LA CASA DE SUAREZ**

Betty and Daniel walked out of IHOP, hand in hand, laughing.

"I'm glad you did this, Daniel." Betty said.

"I'm glad you had that dream!" Daniel exclaimed, "Although I would have liked it to be a little bit less innocent."

"Daniel." She warned.

"What? I can't help it." Daniel grinned, "I'm a guy, aren't I? And besides I bet you hide a nice body under those blouses."

Betty blushed. "Daniel, I don't want to rush into this. I want it to go slow."

"Me too, Betty. I don't want to hurt you, or for you to be disappointed in me." Daniel explained. "Whenever you're ready to go that far – I'll be waiting."

"Can we just think about right now, Daniel?" Betty said, and then a light bulb went off in her head. Fear shone in her eyes. "Wait, what will people say?"

"At MODE? To the hell with them." Daniel replied, "They're just jealous that they can't find someone as sweet as you."

"Oh, Daniel, that's so nice." Betty said and then she laid her head on his shoulder.

Daniel wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "Damn it, Betty, you make me sound so cheesy." Daniel remarked with a laugh, and then he kissed her again.

Betty looked at her cell.

"Daniel, do we have to go back to MODE, right away? Lunch hour's not even half over yet." Betty asked.

Daniel raised his eyebrow.

"Mind out of the gutter, Daniel. I mean, we could go to my house, and tell Hilda and Papi the good news." Betty explained.

"Oh, I'm sure we could do that, and get back without getting in trouble. I've heard your boss is very forgiving." Daniel said, and winked at her.

"He sure is." Betty quipped.

**A LA CASA DE SUAREZ**

Betty walked in the door, and found that it was very quiet until –

"Betty! You're here! Tell me everything!" Hilda said excitedly, then after seeing Daniel, "Well, we'll talk later. But, give me the short version. How'd it go?"

"Perfect." Betty and Daniel said in unison.

"So you're together? Like, is it official?" Hilda asked.

"We're together, but we're going to take it slow." Betty explained, blushing. "I don't want to lose my best friend in the process of him being my boyfriend."

Daniel's eyes lit up – as Ignacio described – like a Christmas tree. _My boyfriend. _Those two words echoed in Daniel's mind.

But her shy smile was tempting him. No, he couldn't. He was going to go slow with Betty.

"Hello, Daniel." Ignacio greeted. "Any good news?"

"Daniel and Betty are getting married!" Hilda exclaimed.

"What!" They both exclaimed.

Ignacio looked confused. "She's joking Papi, we just had our first date." Betty explained, and then she glared at Hilda. "Not funny, Hilda."

"You'll treat her well, Daniel, won't you?" asked Ignacio.

"I will, Mr. Suarez." Daniel replied.

"You're a great man, Daniel." Said Ignacio. "And a great man for my mija."

"Thank you, Mr. Suarez." Daniel answered.

"So, was there some other reason that you came here other than to tell us the good news? Hm?" Hilda asked, with a mischievous smile on her face. She nodded her head, towards the stairs. She obviously meant Betty's bedroom.

"Hilda!" Betty complained.

"Alright, fine, I'll stop now. But I want to see a kiss." Hilda said. Betty looked shocked, but before she could tell Hilda that she was too embarrassed, Daniel captured her lips. Hilda whistled.

"Yeah, sis!" Hilda cheered. Betty slowly broke away, blushing.

"I'll see you later, Hilda, goodbye Papi." Betty said, and then she and Daniel made their way back to MODE.

**AT MODE **

Betty and Daniel walked out of the elevator, hand and hand. Betty could feel people staring at them, but she knew it was mostly at her. Daniel captured her lips, and she could hear the gasps.

"Daniel, are you ill?" asked Amanda. Daniel smirked.

"If love is a sickness, then yes, very much so." Daniel replied, and Daniel and Betty went into Daniel's office.

**IN DANIEL'S OFFICE**

"They were all staring at me, Daniel! I could feel it!" Betty cried. He closed the curtains around his office so no one could watch them talk.

"Daniel, what are you doing, won't they get the wrong idea with them closed?" Betty blurted. _Did I just say that out loud? _Betty thought to herself. Daniel grinned.

"Well, now I think your mind's in the gutter, Ms. Suarez." Daniel said smoothly.

"Daniel!" she protested.

"I love you." Daniel said to her.

"I love you too, Daniel, but what will people –"

"Betty, all that matters is you and me. You love me, I love you, and that's it." Daniel explained. "Don't worry about them."

"Ok, I'll try not to." Betty replied.

He kissed her, and it became heated. Betty couldn't think straight, and for once, she liked the feeling of her thoughts becoming elusive. The only thing in her mind was Daniel.

_Let them think what they want to think. _Betty thought. _Rumors are only rumors._

"So Betty, when do you want to go on a date?"

"A date? Hm, how about now?" Betty asked.

She opened the curtains so that all could see into Daniel's office. She could feel their stares, but they didn't bother her as much now.

Her lips crashed into his.

"That's fine with me, Betty." Daniel replied, and he leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
